Cable television systems are now capable of providing many services in addition to analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the settop box, has become an important computing device for accessing various video services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand.
A DHCT is typically connected to a cable or satellite television network and includes hardware and software necessary to provide various services and functionality. Some of the software executed by a DHCT can be downloaded and/or updated via the cable television network. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or other device, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
Many DHCTs provide users with television program information via electronic program guides (EPGs). Some EPGs automatically scroll through television channel listings to present program information that corresponds to respective channels and time periods. Other EPGs, also known as interactive program guides (IPGs), allow a user to scroll through and/or search available program information by providing input commands via a remote control device. As many DHCT users spend substantial amounts of time watching television and browsing through IPG listings, they have become very adept and comfortable at using IPGs. However, IPGs are often underutilized in conventional systems. Therefore, there exists a need to expand IPG functionality to provide users with easy and convenient systems and methods for accessing desired information.